Fishing rods presently in use suffer from a number of disadvantages, particularly in the handle portion in which the fishing reel is seated. One problem with conventional tubular reel seats is that the foot of the reel does not sit firmly and the reel tends to rock from side to side. Another common fault with conventional reel seats is that lock nuts tend to loosen up during fishing and must be periodically retightened.
A third problem is that with conventional aluminum reel seats, corrosion often occurs, making it almost impossible to remove the reel if left on for some time.
Prior fishing rod handles suffer from other disadvantages including manufacturing and economic disadvantages. Thus, the conventional handle assembly consists of at least ten parts as follows: an ornamental front cap or winding check; a foregrip; a reel seat having a minimum of four parts including the barrel or body, the fixed front hood, the sliding rear hood and at least one lock nut; reel seat bushings used to adapt the reel seat to the rod blank; a rear grip; and an ornamental butt cap.
The procedure for assembling the conventional spinning handle is also complex and unduly increases the cost of manufacturing the rod. The conventional handle assembly procedure for a spinning rod is as follows: first the bushings are cemented into the reel seat; then the rear grip is slid down the rod blank and cemented into place; then the foregrip is slid down the rod blank and cemented into place; next the front end cap is slid down the rod blank and cemented into place; and lastly the rear grip is cemented into place.